The Music of the Night
by Alex360
Summary: Set in Season7. It's another musical episode! Soz, but I couldn't resist. Buff's acting weird, and Dawn gets hurt because of her. Suddenly, everyones singing again. But will it make things better, or worse? (Using songs from various artists) Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter One: The Beginning

Hey peeps, this is my first Buffy fic, so be nice!!! It's just, I liked the musical Buffy soooooo much, I decided to make another one, for season seven. Of course I can't right my own songs, so I've used songs by various artists that I think kinda fit, and would sound good sung by the person I've picked. It is different from the original, but not entirely different. You'll see what I mean. Anyway, this chappy's just an introductory, but the music doesn't start yet. Next chapter, yes, hopefully music then. But here and now I present to you Chapter one (of about eleven - it's gonna be a short story), of my very own musical Buffy - The Music of the Night. Well, here's Number one.  
  
Chapter One - The Beginning  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The attack was sudden. Vampires rushed at them from all sides. Buffy, Xander, Willow, Dawn, and Giles - they stood in the middle of it all, fighting. The vampires came, wave after wave, turning to dust after cloud of dust. Xander, Willow and Giles fought side by side, Dawn huddled against the wall. Buffy, she was the center. Fighting, as they did every night, over and over. Fighting for their lives. At least, four of them were.  
  
The onslaught continued, but Buffy just wasn't with it. Sure, vampires were dusting everywhere, Buffy's body mechanically throwing punches and kicks this way and that. But none of it mattered to her now. Her mind, her heart? No, they were somewhere else altogether.  
  
Why did you have to go? she thought. Surrounded by a fresh cloud of dust, Buffy stopped, lost in the memories of happier times.  
  
'Buffy!! Behind you!' Willow screamed as a vamp rushed at Buffy from behind. She swung a disheartened back-kick at the vampire, staking him while still lost in thought. Xander, Willow and Giles stood staring at Buffy - they just couldn't understand. She'd been like this for weeks, even months, hardly saying a word. She'd just wandered around, lost in a daydream, eating little, sleeping little, and saying almost nothing. Something was really wrong.  
  
The three companions didn't have time to ponder, as a fresh bout of vamps attacked them from the side. The number of vampires was dwindling, as the vamps were rookies, not very strong. But there is some strength in numbers, and the gang were having a bit of a hard time. But they were down to the last ten.  
  
Why, why did you go, I, I miss you. Buffy thought, easily dusting two vamps, as the others struggled with six more. But did Buffy rush to help? No. She just stood there, catatonic, too wrapped up in her own depressed little bubble to notice, or even care.  
  
Two more vampires attacked Dawn, who had been standing helpless in the corner, watching in disbelief.  
  
'Buffy!! Heeeelp!!!' she screamed, as the vampires easily held her down, baring her neck, lowering in for the kill. Not even then could Buffy be moved. As still as a statue she stood, staring into space. No, she was lost. Meanwhile, Xander saw Dawn's predicament.  
  
'Dawn! Buffy, Buffy help her!!' he cried, but it was useless. Dusting the two vamps he had on him, with some difficulty, he then ran to Dawn. Throwing the vampires off her, he dusted them too, as Giles and Willow finished off the rest. The coast was clear. So much for a night's patrolling. Xander examined Dawn's neck. There was blood. Not much, but blood all the same. Willow walked over to where Buffy was standing.  
  
'Buffy? Buffy, what happened? Couldn't you hear us? Dawn needed you!' There was no response. Willow waved her hand in front of Buffy's face. 'Hello? Hello Buffy?!' Dawn elbowed Willow out of the way as tears ran down her face, and slapped Buffy. Hard. That brought her back. Buffy's hand flew to her reddening cheek. She just looked at Dawn in confusion.  
  
'What's wrong with you?!' screamed Dawn, hysterical. 'Wake up Buffy. We needed you, and you just stood there. Why Buffy, why?' she cried, and broke down into sobs. Willow led her away slowly. Xander put his hand on Buffy's shoulder.  
  
'Dawn's right. What's wrong Buff? You've been like this for months. Dawn almost got hurt. Did infact. I don't know what's wrong with you Buffy, but get over it.' he said, turned round, and just walked away.  
  
Everyone's leaving me, everyone. First you, now them, she thought. I'm all alone. I wish you were here. The tears came silently as Buffy crumpled to the floor with grief, holding her head. Only a whisper escaped.  
  
'Spike.'  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Please don't be too mean. I know it wasn't the best, but it's not meant to be that long. Anyway. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Pleeeeeaaaaaaassssseeeeee R+R!!!!!! ^____^!!! I need these reviews!!! Well, gotta get on with Chapter two - 'What If' - can you guess what song I'm gonna be using, and whose gonna sing it?? Tell me in your review (*hint*hint!!*) if you wanna try and guess!!! I'll also answer any questions from this chappy in the next chappy as well, if you write them in your reviews too!! Well, love and peace, and happy writings!!! Love Alex360. 


	2. Chapter Two: What If

Hey peeps!!! Wow!! I'm soooooo happy you liked my first chapter!!! 5 reviews on the first night it was up!!! That's fab!! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!! Here's a couple of answers to them -  
  
To Nyads Road Ghost - Yeah, there weren't any songs in that one, cos something needed to happen before the singing could start!! You'll see what I mean by about chapter four!! Anyway, there's a song in this one!!  
  
To Viv - I can't tell you which songs I used for each character just yet!! That would totally spoil it!! ^___^!! But I will give ya a few hints - there's a lovely duet, Anya gets angsty, Xander gets kinda 'Blue', Willow's is written in past tense, and Dawns getting huffy!! These probably won't help you guess the songs, but they may help in why they're singing them!! Also, there's one song in each chapter, and the title of the chapter is also the name of the song. I'll write who the songs are by at the beginning of the chapter!!  
  
To the other three kind enough to review - jbee(), jordan(), and spikeisahottie1011(), (I soooooo fancy Spike too!! He is the sexiest thing eva!!!!!) Thankya all soooooo much for reviewing, and I'm glad you liked the chappy! Please keep reading this story!! And keep me posted on whatcha think!! Oh, and by the way, my five reviewers, this chapters for YOU!!!  
  
Song - 'What If' by Kate Winslet  
Chapter Two - What If  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
*A few days after the accident with Dawn*  
  
Buffy walked through the cemetery alone. It was quite tonight, not many vamps out. Patrolling had kinda lost its excitement recently. And Buffy couldn't let the others come along, not after what had happened to Dawn. So alone she walked, lost in thought yet again.  
  
Oh Spike, how I miss you. I treated you so badly, but all you ever did was love me. Why was I so blind? The thoughts cascaded through her mind, like an unceasing waterfall of pain and grief. Now I'm all alone, and there's no one I can turn to. No matter what I do, I just can't stop thinking about you.  
  
Buffy stopped in front of a small building, old, neglected, creeping with ivy and moss. Trust her to walk straight there! Yep, Spike's old crypt stood before her. How many times had she crossed its threshold, searching for one thing or another? No matter what she had ever needed, she always ended up there.  
A sudden urge came over Buffy, and, against her every will, she went inside. She almost expected to see Spike there, sitting in his chair, glued to the T.V. as she had seen him so many times before. But all that lay before her was an empty crypt. Sure, the furniture remained, but no one was home. The emptiness hit Buffy like a fist - Spike really was gone.  
  
Buffy's heart sunk, as the feeling of loneliness and grief overcame her once again. Lowering herself down slowly onto the dusty stone coffin, a curious feeling crept over her. A feeling she knew she had felt before somewhere, sometime.  
  
Oh no, it's not.I'm not gonna start. But it was useless resisting. She knew that feeling all to well. The song came out against all of Buffy's willpower.  
'Here I stand alone,  
  
With this weight upon my heart And it will not go away. In my head I keep on looking back, Right back to the start Wondering what it was that made you change.  
  
God I hope no body hears this.thought Buffy, as the song just poured out of her.  
  
'Well I tried but I had to draw the line, But still this question keeps on spinning in my mind - What if I had never let you go? Would you be the man I used to know? If I'd stayed, if you'd tried, If we could only turn back time, But I guess we'll never know.'  
  
Cut to - Buffy outside walking through the graveyard. Tears start to trickle down her face.  
  
'Many roads to take, Some to joy, some to heartache Anyone can lose their way. And if I said that we could turn it back, Right back to the start  
  
Would you take the chance and make the change?'  
  
Buffy just couldn't stop. All she could think about was Spike - how she had hurt him, used him, how all he'd done was love her. And about how much she. No, don't think it, don't think it. but it was true. About how much she loved him back.  
  
'Do you think how it would have been sometimes? Do you pray that I'd never left you're side? What if I had never let you go? Would you be the man I used to know? If I'd stayed, I you'd tried, If we could only turn back time But I guess we'll never know.'  
  
Spike, this is your fault, I'm singing this because of you. But it's all true.thought Buffy as she sang. I wonder if you still feel the same?  
  
'If only we could turn the hands of time, If I could take it back, would you still be mine? 'Cos I tried but I had to draw the line, And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind - What if I had never let you go? Would you be the man I used to know?'  
  
Maybe if Buffy could just contact him, if she could just find where he was. Maybe she could say sorry, and he'd come back.  
  
'What if I had never walked away? 'Cos I still love you more than I can say. If I'd stayed, if you'd tried, If we could only turn back time But I guess we'll never know.'  
  
No. It was useless. He was gone, and she would never get him back. All was lost, and it was all her fault. She loved Spike, well, and truly loved him, and he would never know.  
  
'We'll never know.'  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Well, whatcha think? Not too bad I know. I'm not brilliant with the whole song thing, so it ain't wonderful. But it's not bad. Next chapter - If You Come Back - it's Xander's turn to sing, and he's getting all upset over Anya, again! This time he trying wooing her with a song!! But will she take him back? Please R+R!!!!!!! Love Alex360 ^_____^!!!!  
  
P.S. expecting reviews of my first five reviewers!!! Pleeeeeeeeease!!!! 


	3. Chapter Three: If You Come Back

Hey hey!!! Sorry this took so long!!! I've got exams, so I'm doing revision. Plus I've got The Girl On Gaea going - chapter 22 coming up, oh loyal fans!!! Anyway, enough of my blabbering, I'll just get on with the songfic eh!!! Well here you go, Chapter 3...  
  
Song - 'If you come back' by Blue  
  
Chapter 3 - If You Come Back  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Xander Harris' life was not going well. His family was breaking apart, his friends were all occupied with some impending crisis or other, and lets not forget that love life, spiralling downwards into a bottomless pit of unending doom. Other than that, hey he was fine, but as the above issues were somewhat large, he was failing to appreciate the better things in life - like mini umbrellas, and baked-bean flavoured crisps. Nope, his life was not going well at all.  
  
But of all the problems going on around him, his love life concerned him the most. Well, not his love life, but rather the lack of it concerning Anya. Xander had made a lot of mistakes in his life, a lot, but leaving Anya at the alter, messing up their chances, all because he was a little bit scared? That one was the BIGGEST. He loved her, he did, well and truly; worshipped the ground she walked on even. And she felt the same. That is, she had. Now, they hardly ever spoke. He hadn't seen her in at least three days. She still worked in the Magic Box though, (what was left of it at least) clearing up, renovating it etc. So it was probably partly his fault for not actually setting foot near the place, but that wasn't the point.  
  
The point was - he missed her, and he wanted to talk to her. He hoped that there was a chance, and let me tell you that chance was very slim indeed, that they could become friends again, rebuild their relationship. And he had decided to try and make it start to happen that very day.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Anya stood outside the Magic Box, staring at the blackened walls and rubble- filled interior. Boy, she had her work cut out for her. Magickal items cluttered the floor, mostly broken, in-between bits of rock and ceiling- board. Anya let out a massive sigh, and started clearing up. She picked up a box full of, thankfully, unbroken items. A voice from behind startled her, making her drop the box.  
  
So much for unbroken items. thought Anya, as she turned to see the last person she wanted to.  
  
'Hey Anya.' said Xander awkwardly. A silence ensued, as Anya glared blatantly at the rather unwanted intruder.  
  
'Listen Anya, I-' Xander began, but Anya cut him off.  
  
'No, you listen Harris, I've got a lot of clearing up to do, since Willow blew my shop up, so go away. I don't want to talk to you' she added, turning away from him. Xander sighed, not sure what to say. But suddenly it came to him. Not in the way he'd hoped, exactly, but oh well.  
  
'For all this time, I've been loving you girl, Whoa yes I have. And ever since the day you left me all alone, I've been trying to find, oh a reason why. So if I did something wrong please tell me, I wanna understand. 'Cos I don't want this love to ever end, no no no no.'  
  
Anya just stared at him, open-mouthed, as Xander sang his heart out.  
  
'And I swear, if you come back in my life, I'll be there till the end of time. And I swear, I'll keep you right by my side, 'Cos baby you're the one I want.'  
  
Suddenly, a group of four men who were walking past, came up to Anya and Xander, and started accompanying him like some corny boy band!! Why, there was even a dance routine!!! And so they continued.  
  
'I watched you go, taking my heart with you, Whoa yes you did. And every time I try to reach you on the phone, Baby you're never there, girl you're never home. So if I did something wrong please tell me, I wanna understand. 'Cos I don't want this love to ever end, no no no no.'  
  
'And I swear, if you come back in my life, I'll be there till the end of time. And I swear, I'll keep you right by my side, 'Cos baby you're the one I want.'  
  
Anya just took a step back, and walked off in the other direction. Unfortunately, the boy band from hell followed.  
  
'Maybe I didn't know how to show it, And maybe I didn't know what to say. But baby this time, we can build our lives, And we can be as one.'  
  
'And I swear, if you come back in my life, I'll be there till the end of time. And I swear, I'll keep you right by my side, 'Cos baby you're the one I want.'  
  
Anya stopped halfway down the street, and waited for Xander and co. to catch up. Turning to face him, arms folded, as he finished the song.  
  
'Yeah I swear, if you come back in my life, I'll be there till the end of time. And I swear, I'll keep you right by my side, 'Cos baby you're the one I want.'  
  
Xander's group slowly drifted off as the final line came to a close. Anya just glared at him as he looked at her, waiting for a reaction.  
  
'So..' Xander said, quite awkwardly. But, yet again, Anya cut him off. But this time with a slap. Right across the face, hard.  
  
'Why you complete idiot!!! Who the hell do you think you are?! And may I add that song was completely wrong!!! I didn't leave you, you left me, at the alter may I remind you!!' she screamed at him, tears brimming in her eyes. 'How could you come up to me and say, no SING all that after what you did?!! You're such a jerk Harris!' And with that, she stormed off.  
  
But Xander didn't try to follow. No, he just turned and started walking home, rather confused at his little debut, but none the worse.  
  
'That went well.' he thought.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
So, wadda ya fink? Not bad I know, but hey!!! Please R+R!!!! Next it's either Giles turn, or Willow's, I'm not sure. Please, please, please review!!!!!! I know the chapters aren't long, there not meant to be!!!! Oh well! Love and peace, and happy writings!!!! Love Alex360 ^____^!!! 


End file.
